User blog:N1CKNAME/Images (Tasks and Storage)
I just found this amusing - this is a comparison of the size of pics from an iphone, an ipad, and a nice large gameloft facebook post, respectively. :: 'Animals (Adults)' There's at least a pic up for each. Opportunities where you can screenshot individual animals: in-game pop-ups, in the Shop (limited animals are slightly larger - when they're in the horizontal bar across the Shop), or when they're the prize in KFS. You can still get good pics of adults even if you've already completed the family by going to the Change Habitat screen - the background won't be white, but it could still be a useful image. To get a white background (though it will be a bit smaller), you can put the family away and take a pic of it in the inventory. Can screenshot some animals in the Collections tab, too. Need background removed: *(just see animal page. There's a handful or so.) Clean background needed (white is ideal): *circus pony, circus seal Could use larger images of: *(ICE) sloth, sneaky, stag, dire wolf, elk, gazelle, weasel, blue sloth, beaver, ermine, green bird, green sloth, orange sloth, possum, red ostrich, reindeer, *(DINO) blue dimetrodon, purple troodon, *(LIMITED) cherry blossom elk, flower fox, giraffe, hummimgbird, irish elk, llama, longdan tiger, patagosaurus, rapto claus, stag moose, st patrik's possum, summer llama, summersaurus, turkey (as it appears in shop), volcanosaurus, wild boar, zebra Could use sharper (even if smaller) images of: *candy cane penguin, holiday allosaurus, holiday giganotosaurus, holiday parasauropholus, 'Animals (Babies)' A lot are missing, though many pages have a full family pic, so usually ppl can at least see what they look like. Opportunities where you can screenshot individual animals: in-game pop-ups, in the Shop (limited animals are slightly larger - when they're in the horizontal bar across the Shop), in the nursery, or when they're the prize in KFS. Can screenshot some animals in the Collections tab, too. Missing: *(ICE) aardvark, beaky birdie, beaver, blue bird, brown aardvark, dire wolf, dung beetle, earthworm, ermine, gazelle, gorilla, green bird, green ostrich, green sloth, hedgehog, hippophant, komodo, mammoth, musk ox, orange bird, raccoon, reindeer, sabertooth tiger, sea gull, sea otter, skunk, sloth, sneaky, stag, trunkless start, vulture, weasel, wolverine, *(DINO) allosaurus, blue archaeopteryx, dilophosaurus, dracorex, giant green moth, gray t-rex, green dimetrodon, iguanodon, orange archaeopteryx, pterodaustro, purple troodon, pyroraptor, quetzal, salamander, spinosaurus, steggy, velociraptor *(LIMITED) albino alligator, bon temps ostrich, bonykiss, brown horse, cacops conjurer, candy cane penguin, cheerasaurus, cherry blossom elk, circus giraffe, circus mammoth, circus seal, circus pony, dolphin, easter rat, eggolosaurus, egguanodon, festive seal, flower fox, giant pink moth, giraffe, golden eagle, green spiky fish, hammerhead shark, holiday allosaurus, holiday giganotosaurus, holiday iguanodon, holiday parasaurolophus, hummingbird, irish elk, jackosaurus, longdan tiger, loveosaurus, lucky rex, maelstrom, mardi gator, mummysaurus, nesting rhino, orange rabbit, parasauropholus, partrex, patagosaurus, pirate badger, rapto claus, rosegator, seal, skull spider, stag moose, st. patrick's possum, summer llama, three-banded armadillo, tiger, tinted tops, turkey, volcanosaurus, walrus, wombat, world cup armadillos and bonycaps, yellow spiky fish, zebra. 'Habitats' All of them have a large pic. Just need to remove the background from some dino and seasonal ones. 'Fun Stuff' As with animals, can screenshot when they're in the Shop, and actually this is still the ideal method for dino world items, bc (depending on the item) it can be very difficult to remove that grass green background cleanly. But in ice world, even players with smaller devices can get large photos by simply placing the item in a cleared area and zooming in all the way (watch out for snow, birds flying overhead, and pesky villagers). Limited items that are no longer in your shop can be put away and them screenshot them in your inventory. Need pics of the DINO WORLD version of these: *dragon kite, hedge maze, festival float, flower pole, android hammock? (I'm not actually sure which world the pic we have is from, might need ice world pic, or maybe it looks the same in both) Need background removed from DINO version of: *fireworks, freefall simulator, tiger jump Could use larger images of the ICE WORLD version of these: *soccer shuffleboard, hedge maze, flower pole, flower float, acorn fan stands Need larger images of the DINO WORLD version of these: *circus cannon, circus tightrope Need to re-do the iceball pit because some of the snow just got removed and I didn't notice 'Decorations' As with animals, can screenshot when they're in the Shop, and actually this is still the ideal method for dino world items, bc (depending on the item) it can be very difficult to remove that grass green background cleanly. But in ice world, even players with smaller devices can get large photos by simply placing the item in a cleared area and zooming in all the way (watch out for snow, birds flying overhead, and pesky villagers). Limited items that are no longer in your shop can be put away and them screenshot them in your inventory. A few items can be found in the Collections tab to screenshot. Need DINO WORLD pics, period, of: *lotus flowers, lantern (both), lucky plant, firecrackers, mardi gras beads, pot o gold, four leaf clover, lucky hat, clover pond, egg trail, easter egg basket, rabbit topiary, carrot patch, easter nest, spring wreath, easter egg cup, easter egg stump, bunny wreath, jerseys, corpse flower, passion flower, protea, birds of paradise, titan arum, summer garland, archaeopteryx topiary, raccoon poster, giant spider web, pilgrim/turkey/harvest table, scarecrow, stone candy canes, granite candy canes, presents, poinsetta, green/red/blue ornaments, wreathman, flower stocking Need white background DINO WORLD pics of: *statue of liberty, stone monument, medium tree (since it's not sold, you'll have to screenshot it in the inventory! iphone's too small though, I tried haha), eiffel tree, pumpkin man, Most need background removed, see deco page for starters Miscellaneous: *take group shot of the plain flowers in ice world for main deco page *need image of beach soccer court (assembled) in ice world for main deco page *take pic of stone horse in village just to show better detail bc I don't have them, idk whether these look different in each world: liberty bell, declaration, uncle scrat, calliope 'Hyrax Tree' Clean (or cleaner) screenshots needed of these stages. The first one is what shows up in the Shop, so someone with an ipad could snap that before they buy it. Need ANY shots of Hyrax tree in these stages: *Full grown with 5 pink hearts (if there is one) **the little icon on this kind of suggests there is: *Full grown (yellow hearts): 1 heart, 2 hearts, 3 hearts 'Holiday Kits' Be My Valentine: *need a white background for level 1 Jungle Gym ''' *Missing levels 3 and 4 *Backgrounds need removed '''Pumpkin Carving *Missing level 4 *Need cleaner screenshots of levels 1, 3, and 5 *Some backgrounds can be removed Snowman *just remove background on the one large image Odds & Ends *redo the gold ticket background removal and leave the strip of white around it (will have to redo the template sized pic too). *screenshot mission screens (once completed bc solid background) of granny, buck, manny, ellie, louis, peaches *screenshot the buttons of characters used IN their village *screenshot all unlocked avatar options, add to button section *Is there a dino world version of the congratulations screen for completing things? I only have a blue version below. *get pic of buck as timer (waving knife) (or is that already the pic that's on the characters page? If so, add that to expansions and get a plain walking pic of buck) *Might be useful to have large ipad pics of the surrounding world in dino world, it's kind of neat looking. *Larger screenshots that have the wide border on the Shop in both worlds - we only have a small version below. *Large ipad screenshot of the inventory while in Dino World. *Maybe ipad screenshot of daily challenges if the border is wider? *Add this somewhere and also see if there is a pic of the ship after players unlock the egg rescue game (bc then there are eggs on the boat) and add that too :: Miscellaneous images, may be useful Character images (several others are on the Main Characters page, buttons are on Misisons page) :: ::: Currency not already on other pages :: :: Can get buttons for animals, fun stuff, and holiday kits from (1) level up screens, (2) community events (congrats screen and collection info), (3) holiday collection events, (4) leveling up animals. :: :: :: :: :: Images/Borders that may be useful (all holiday related ones are stored on their respective category page.) : Shop Borders: : Nursery Shop: : : Tip Screen backgrounds: : Clean wallpapers: : Collection Screen: : Family Complete: : Congratulations: : Nursery: : Expanding: : Inventory: : Events: : KFS: : Background dino world flowers: :: Other: ::Other pages to keep in mind with potentially useful images: the mini-games pages have scenic stuff. See Dino World page for shots of the scenery. See Main Characters page for mission screens. Category:Blog posts